


После

by Чиф (Chif)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B8%D1%84
Summary: — И давно он так сидит? — у Наташи был усталый голос.Стив на нее и не взглянул, хотя, наверное, должен был. Она ведь была членом его команды, она вернулась с опасного задания, она… Стив не находил в себе сил почувствовать что-то, кроме пустоты.— С тех пор, как в новостях показали… ну, сама знаешь, — так же устало ответил Сэм.





	1. Август 2016 года

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721696) by [smol_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_bird/pseuds/smol_bird)



> Написала я этот фик большей частью прошлым летом (и изначально там был мальчик, но теперь - Морган), а сейчас закончила. Незначительные спойлеры ЭГ, незначительные изменения в событиях и счастливый конец.

— И давно он так сидит? — у Наташи был усталый голос. 

Стив на нее и не взглянул, хотя, наверное, должен был. Она ведь была членом его команды, она вернулась с опасного задания, она… Стив не находил в себе сил почувствовать что-то, кроме пустоты.

— С тех пор, как в новостях показали… ну, сама знаешь, — так же устало ответил Сэм. — Честно говоря, я уже миновал ту стадию, в которой я просто волновался за его психику.  
  
— Ясное дело, — согласилась Наташа.

— Поговоришь с ним?

— В последний раз, когда я пыталась поговорить с ним про "ну, сама знаю", он сбежал в другую страну за минуту и тридцать шесть секунд. Так себе результативность… и вообще, это ты у нас психолог на полставки.

— Мне он не отвечает, — едва слышно прошуршала ткань, словно Сэм передернул плечами. — Он в этом кресле уже третьи сутки. Не спит, не ест, просто смотрит новости, а если показывают что-то другое, то смотрит в пустоту.

— Хорошо, я попробую, но…

— Снайпер стрелял из дома напротив, — просто сказал Стив.

Заминка секунд в двадцать перед подтверждением очевидной информации почти привела его в ярость, но Наташа все же ответила:

— Да.

— Там находится офисное здание, — продолжил Стив.

— Да, — повторила Наташа.

— Его должными были видеть.

— Возможно, но…

— Мне нужен этот снайпер.

— Стив, — Наташа заслонила собой экран. Не полностью — плазменная панель на стене была слишком большой для ее комплекции, но она встала перед ней и заглянула Стиву в глаза. Он безучастно отметил, что она покрасила волосы и обзавелась заживающей царапиной на губе. — Стив, его ищут, но…

— Это был человек с винтовкой в офисном здании посреди дня, — сказал Стив. — Не призрак, не фантом, даже не Зимний Солдат. Найди его.

— Чтобы ты сделал что? — помрачнела Наташа. — Убил? 

— Узнал, кто за этим стоит, — ответил Стив. — Слишком много вариантов. Слишком много… врагов. Слишком… 

— Стив, тебе нужно отдохнуть, дружище, — сказал Сэм, подойдя ближе. — Давай, пошли.

— Мне нужен снайпер и имена, — Стив резко встал и впервые в своей жизни после сыворотки почувствовал, как голова пошла кругом.

— Тони ты этим не вернешь, — резко ответила Наташа.

— Нет, — согласился Стив. — Не верну... Найди мне снайпера, Вдова.

— Хорошо, — Наташа поджала губы и кивнула.

А Стив уставился на экран, поверх ее плеча. Кадры были знакомы, он видел их десятки раз — оживленная улица, фотографирующийся со стайкой школьниц Тони, перекошенные от ужаса лица, алая кровь на белой футболке с котом, которую из наигранной благопристойности закрыли размытым квадратом, и трясущаяся камера в чьих-то дрожащих руках. 

Милостивый Боже, Тони истекал кровью на мостовой между 106 улицей и Мэдисон авеню, а люди продолжали снимать. Тони умирал, а Стив спал на другом конце света и его сердце не остановилось.

— Стив?

— Иди. Идите оба, со мной все в порядке.

Ему просто нужны были имена.

*

Жизнь Тони Старка с первого и до последнего вздоха проходила под оптическими прицелами камер. Даже чуть дольше — его похороны показывали в прямом эфире национального телевидения, и Стив мог представить, как нелепо и неуместно он бы чувствовал себя там, но, сидя в потрепанном номере очередного отеля, он был почти благодарен за отсутствие у журналистов совести и такта. Он не был рядом, но почти что был. Он должен был быть рядом, а не был. Все это было неправильно.

И Стив просто сидел и смотрел, подмечая каждую деталь. 

Что гроб был закрытым, что Пеппер выглядела бледной, Роуди — отстраненным, а Хэппи — больным.

Что толпы людей на улице скрыли свои лица за масками Железного Человека.

Что президент произнес речь, а госсекретарь Росс был чем-то очевидно взбешен. 

Что в пожилой даме рядом с потерянным Виженом легко узнавалась Ванда, а парнишка с заплаканным лицом, стоящий немного в стороне, мог быть только тем Пауком из Квинса.

Что Тони был совсем один в этом деревянном ящике, а Стив сидел в кресле в отеле на окраине Дублина и его сердце все еще билось.

— Павшие герои выглядят намного привлекательнее живых. И проблем от них меньше.

Стив не вздрогнул и не повернул головы.

— Фьюри, — сказал он.

— Роджерс, — хмыкнул тот в ответ, устроившись на соседнем кресле. — Слышал, ищешь снайпера?

— Хотите помочь?

— Хочу вежливо попросить оставить это дело в покое.

— Почему?

— Для вас есть задачи поважнее, — сказал Фьюри, и Стив непроизвольно сжал ладони в кулаки. 

— Важнее, чем убийство моего… — он задохнулся на полуслове.

— Кого, капитан? — Фьюри тяжело вздохнул и махнул рукой, призывая его закончить мысль. Стив молчал. — Бывшего коллеги? — вежливо предположил Фьюри. — Бывшего друга? Бывшего омеги твоему альфе?

— Замолчите, — сказал Стив, сдерживая рык. Что-то звериное и яростное рвалось наружу, придя на место пустоты, и этому что-то хотелось разорвать человека, насмехающегося над тем, что было между Стивом и Тони, на куски.

— Старка нет, — Фьюри встал, — но мир не рухнул. И этому миру нужна твоя защита.

— Думаете, я способен кого-то защитить? — вышло горько, хоть Стив этого и не хотел.

— В личном плане статистика у тебя не очень, сынок, но в глобальном все не так плохо, — Фьюри безжалостно хмыкнул. — Хочешь совет? Не думай про Старка, не думай про Барнса и делай свою работу. 

— Миру нужен Капитан Америка, а не Стив Роджерс, — Стив кивнул и едва не рассмеялся. Впервые за прошедшие дни. Даже больше — впервые за прошедшие три месяца.

— Да, — согласился Фьюри. — Честно ли это по отношению к тебе? Нет. Облегчит ли это твою жизнь? Не думаю. Скажут ли тебе спасибо? Вряд ли.

— Мне нужен снайпер, — сказал Стив.

— Нет, не нужен.

— Вы знаете, кто убил Тони, ведь так? — мысль пришла неожиданно, но Стив почему-то не сомневался, что так оно и есть.

— Знаю, — Фьюри кивнул. — Но тебе не нужна правда, Роджерс, поверь мне. 

— Почему?

— Вера не требует доказательств, — усмехнулся он. — Либо веришь, либо нет — это ведь так у вас работает?

— Так, — не стал спорить Стив. — Вам я не верю.

— А я не могу доверить тебе правду, — Фьюри пожал плечами и строго взглянул на него сверху вниз. — Во всяком случае, пока ты похож на грязного бомжа. Помойся, поешь и перестань пугать своих людей. Они пошли за тобой и ты за них в ответе.

— Я знаю.

— Не похоже, — Фьюри закатил глаз к потолку. — Хилл свяжется с вами через пару часов, есть одно дело, в котором понадобится ваша помощь. Потенциально смертельное, так что тебе понравится.

— Не боитесь, что я наступлю на первую же гранату специально?

— Не особо, я тебе не нянька, — Фьюри дошел до стола, поднял с него квадратную картонную коробку, которую Стив умудрился не замечать. — Держи.

Стив взял ее в руки и вздрогнул, ощутив знакомый вес.

— Нет, — сказал он.

— Открой, — приказал Фьюри тоном, не терпящим возражений.

— Я знаю, что там. 

— Открой, — повторил Фьюри, и Стив послушался.

Внутри был щит. А на щите — стикер в форме шлема Железного Человека из набора канцелярской мелочи, которую Стив, не удержавшись, купил где-то полгода назад и которой Тони с преувеличенной серьезностью стал пользоваться в уместных и не очень случаях. А на стикере всего два слова, написанных знакомым до последнего завитка и черточки почерком.

— Я не…

— Там написано, чтобы щит вернули тебе. Я вернул щит тебе, — раздраженно сказал Фьюри и пошел к двери, по-киношному взмахнув полой плаща.

— Я не могу! — сказал Стив ему во след.

— Мне плевать, капитан Роджерс, можешь использовать его как поднос, — ответил тот и исчез за дверью.

Стив посмотрел на щит, едва касаясь пальцами провел по буквам на стикере и с удивлением понял, что в номере протекает потолок — буква "С" в капле воды немного размылась, а его пальцы задрожали. 

Стив взглянул наверх, ища течь, но там все было идеально.

Проблема была в нем.

*

_Чуть раньше_

— Несанкционированный вход, босс, мои протоколы безопасности переписаны, — сообщила Пятница и отключилась. Двери с едва слышным шорохом разъехались в стороны и в комнату шагнул человек в черном.

— Просто позвонить и напроситься в гости не пробовали? — поинтересовался Тони и махнул ладонью, загоняя перчатку обратно в часы.

Фьюри пожал плечами и сел напротив, а потом посмотрел на Тони всезнающим взглядом долбанного профессора Дамблдора.

— Слышал, тебя можно поздравить, — сказал он. — Уже узнал мальчик или девочка?

Тони подобрался и скрипнул зубами.

— Подкупили моего доктора, директор?

— Во-первых, не директор. А, во-вторых, нет, просто переманил к себе человека госсекретаря. Старые привычки знаешь ли.

Тони раздраженно прищурился. 

— Поделитесь информацией? — спросил он.

— Ты сам все знаешь, а недостающее можешь додумать, — Фьюри хмыкнул. — Мужик помешан на сыворотке суперсолдата, но в капитана тыкать иголкой не решался. А тут такая возможность.

Тони машинального скрестил руки, откинувшись в кресле.

Да уж, такой возможностью Росс не побрезгует. И даже угрызений совести не почувствует — не тот склад характера. Раз уж он решил, что на благо родины и отечества нужно свое производство суперсолдат, ни за что не отступит.

— Он идиот, если думает, что получит моего ребенка, — сказал Тони.

— Но ты подписал Договор, — напомнил Фьюри.

— Не припоминаю там пункта про первенца, — Тони поморщился.

— Там есть другие прекрасные пункты, касающиеся угрозы для мирных жителей и перехода на сторону врага. Другими словами, тебя подставят, осудят и отправят в тюрьму. Не уверен, что в итоге ты ее переживешь, кстати. 

— Не пытайся меня запугать, Николас, — Тони закатил глаза. — Я с удовольствием посмотрю на все попытки Росса меня подставить.

— У него есть и план Б. Если не получится подставить, то ближе к концу Росс собирается просто убить тебя, в надежде, что ребенка успеют достать. Как ни крути, а ближайшие месяцы ты будешь ходить с огромной мишенью на спине и прилагать все свои усилия для того, чтобы выжить. Меня это не устраивает.

— Ого, откуда такие теплые чувства? — присвистнул Тони.

— Не паясничай. Нам обоим прекрасно известно, что у тебя есть дела поважнее, чем играть с Россом в догонялки.

— И что же вы предлагаете? Тайный масонский заговор убийства госсекретаря? Не могу сказать, что я об этом никогда не думал, но...

— Нет, — Фьюри фыркнул, не дав ему договорить. — Он полный идиот, но зато предсказуемый полный идиот, о чьих планах мне все известно. Поэтому я хочу устроить заговор с целью убийства тебя.

— Эм, — Тони приподнял брови. — Звучит заманчиво.

— Мы убьем тебя, — повторил Фьюри, — и отправим на базу ЩИТ со всей лабораторией и игрушками. 

— И сколько я буду там сидеть? — Тони приподнял брови. — И вообще, базу ЩИТ? Они у вас еще остались?

— Остались и работают в изначальном скрытном режиме, нынешний директор тебе поможет, — Фьюри кивнул скорее самому себе, словно одновременно вел сложную внутреннюю беседу. — Ему не в новинку за тобой приглядывать. А сидеть ты там будешь столько, сколько потребуется.

— Не пойти ли тебе в задницу, Николас? 

— Воздержусь, — вежливо ответил Фьюри. 

— Вот и я тоже воздержусь. Спасибо за предложение, но я справлюсь сам, как и всегда, за столько лет привык быть один.

— Ты больше не один, Тони, — неожиданно мягко сказал Фьюри. — Правда готов этим рискнуть?

Тони сгорбился, уставившись вниз и растеряв весь боевой запал. В солнечном луче, наискось проходящем через стол, были видны хаотично и бесконечно движущиеся пылинки. Броуновское движение в реальности, вклад в физику, сделанный ботаником и помощником хирурга, из которого в целом можно было вынести еще и то, что люди должны быть наблюдательнее к деталям и мелочам. 

Тони мог остаться на месте — Росс не казался ему такой уж огромной проблемой, но… если бы полгода назад кто-нибудь показал ему Земо и сказал, что он разрушит "Мстителей", он бы рассмеялся этому человеку в лицо. 

— В этом вашем ЩИТ 2.0 есть хороший снайпер? — спросил он после почти минутного молчания. — Ему придется очень постараться, чтобы все было достоверно, а я не откинулся по-настоящему.

— Есть, — заверил Фьюри.

Но почему-то это не особо обнадеживало.

*

После реактора дыра в груди была настолько большой, что пришлось вставить пластину для защиты внутренних органов. И она вполне успешно справилась, приняв на себя пулю, но ощущения все равно сложно было назвать приятными. Еще Тони вполне мог истечь кровью, но тут пришлось довериться Нику. Его агент под прикрытием официантки ближайшей кафешки незаметно ввела Тони токсин, успешно подавивший центральную нервную систему до коматозного состояния, его агенты загрузили тело без признаков жизни в машину скорой помощи и отвезли в госпиталь, где еще один его агент успешно обозначил это тело как труп.

И Тони Старка не стало.

*

Джона Доу прооперировали и извлекли из груди пулю, измерили жизненные показатели, убедившись в стабильности состояния и тихо увезли в неизвестном направлении.

*

— Добро пожаловать, — поприветствовал живой и здоровый Колсон.

Тони хмыкнул.

— Карусель лжи, — сказал он. — Как живется в стране мертвых, Фил?

— Неплохо, вам понравится, — Колсон кивнул. — По крайней мере, можно больше не разговаривать с людьми, которых всю жизнь не любил.

— Аргумент.

— Дэйзи покажет вам комнату и лабораторию. Вещи, которые вы обозначили, уже доставили.

— Прекрасно, — Тони кивнул и повернулся к девушке с короткими темными волосами. 

Она едва заметно ему улыбнулась и жестом пригласила идти следом.

— Это я в вас стреляла, — похвасталась Дэйзи, когда они прошли по длинному коридору и свернули направо.

— Какая умница, — Тони вздохнул. — Давно тут?

— Меня взяли в консультанты, и ЩИТ развалился. Ну не круто ли? 

— Качественно работаешь, — согласился Тони. — Меня вот взяли в консультанты, и пришлось снова начать разговаривать с тупыми генералами. 

— Как-то скучновато, — кивнула Дэйзи. — Ваша комната, мистер Старк. Дверь в лабораторию напротив.

— Спасибо, — Тони приложил ладонь к сканеру (серьезно, Фьюри?) и вошел в открывшуюся дверь.

Комната на базе ЩИТ была стандартная. Тони шагнул мимо ненастоящего окна к столу, на котором стояла коробка с доставленными вещами, почти на ощупь выудил из нее древнюю раскладушку и сжал в ладони как талисман.

Хотелось позвонить, но Стив написал, что его стоит звать, когда понадобится помощь, а сейчас помочь он не мог. Тони спрятал телефон в карман и сжал руки в замок.

— Ну, — сказал он в звенящей пустоте, — умоемся и за работу?

Естественно, никто ему не ответил.

*

— Мне начнут задавать неприятные вопросы, если мои протезы продолжат так активно обновляться.

— Ну что тут сделаешь, — Тони пожал плечами. — Скажи всем, что в тебя ночами вселяется мой неупокоенный дух и заставляет работать в мастерской. Те, кто помнят мое шило в заднице, поверят.

— Ага, — Роуди хмыкнул. — План на все сто... Как ты, Тони?

— Нормально. С тех пор, как Колсон снял запрет задавать мне вопросы, стало повеселее. Его детишки забавные и немного безумные. И к слову, как там мои детишки?

— Если ты про ботов и Пятницу, то не переживай, я за ними присматриваю. Каждый вечер спускаюсь покидать мячик.

— Разбалуешь, — Тони закатил глаза. — Будь строже.

— Обязательно, — Роуди фыркнул. — Вижн продолжает развиваться и, кажется, тайком встречается с Вандой.

— Для тебя это новость? Она пересчитала им этажи, но он не обидчивый парень, так что… 

Роуди поджал губы и покачал головой.

— Ты реально знал или вид делаешь? Хотя, неважно... У Паучка все не очень, Тони. Его сильно потрясла твоя смерть.

— Он не мог успеть так ко мне привязаться, — возразил Тони.

— Это ты его знал три месяца, а Питер тебя — намного больше. Он мне тут рассказал… помнишь, когда тот русский устроил догонялки на Экспо?

— Я не настолько стар, чтобы у меня был склероз.

— Там был мальчик в маске Железного Человека. Он поднял ладонь на броню, а ты выстрелил со спины и сказал, что он молодец.

— Да ладно, — Тони округлил глаза. — Только не говори мне, что это был Пит, тот мальчишка под стол пешком ходил, а прошло всего-то… О черт.

— Детки быстро растут и влезают в супергеройское трико, — согласился Роуди. — В общем, не знаю, как его подбодрить.

— Отдай новый костюм. Скажи, что в нем он сможет получить мой… совет.

— Ты не можешь рассказать ему, что жив, — Роуди нахмурился. — Это опасно.

— Нет, но я вполне могу быть виртуальной моделью Тони Старка с весьма активной жизненной позицией. Не знаю, наври ему, что я оставил слепок своей личности и это почти то же самое.

— Класс, — Роуди тяжело вздохнул. — Хорошо, так и сделаю. Как моя будущая крестница?

— Растет, — Тони пожал плечами. — Она пока не очень-то разговорчивая, но Симмонс утверждает, что она прекрасно себя чувствует.

— А вот папаша её не очень. Смотрел новости?

Тони поморщился.

Ну почему? Почему все рано или поздно сводили любой разговор ко Стиву?

— Смотрел. По мне, так все у него в порядке.

— Да? Ну, тебе виднее, — Роуди кивнул. — Мне пора. Господин госсекретарь хочет от меня отчет про этого без сомнений довольного жизнью человека.

— Написал на ста листах?

— Восьмидесяти шести, — педантично поправил Роуди. — Костюм, техника боя, отсутствие оружия и новоприобретенная привычка лезть к врагу без намека на стратегию и тактику.

— Про бороду добавь, догонишь до ста. До связи.

— Не делай глупостей, — серьезно попросил Роуди.

Как будто Тони было, где развернуться.

*

Тони чуть не пронес ложку мимо рта, когда телефон-раскладушка зазвонил и стал медленно подбирался к краю стола на вибрации. Трель звонка, к слову, была столько же противной, как и в воспоминаниях, но это не было главным.

Тони сидел на стуле, а телефон звонил, и звонил, и звонил, и… замер в миллиметре от края пропасти. Тони дрожащими руками взял его и раскрыл, рвано вздохнул, увидев на экране ожидаемое имя. 

Но откуда Стив мог знать, что кто-то ему ответит?

Тони сглотнул и отложил телефон в сторону.

Перезвонить? Нет, нет, он не был к этому готов. Он просто не был… он не мог говорить со Стивом о том, что случилось. Не мог говорить о том, что происходило прямо сейчас. 

А его мозги никак не могли собраться и сгенерировать безопасную тему.

Экран моргнул и показал, что пришло одно голосовое сообщение. "Хотите прослушать?" — с явным ехидством предложил телефон, в котором не было ни намека на интеллект.

Тони облизал пересохшие губы, нажал на "ок" и прижал трубку к уху.

*

Кусок арматуры очень удачно воткнулся в бедро, не задев кость, — не смертельно, но ходить неудобно. К тому же ему точно не стоило разбрасывать везде свою ДНК. Так что Стив решил посидеть на месте, а потом протереть всю вытекшую кровь тряпочкой, как всегда ему шутливо советовал Тони.

— Подберем тебя через пять минут, кэп, держись, — произнес голос Наташи из динамика.

— Я в порядке, — повторил Стив и сел поудобнее.

— На эту тему мы еще поговорим, — сказала Наташа и отключилась. 

Стив откинул голову, почувствовав макушкой приятную прохладу бетонной стены, и медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.

А потом достал телефон-раскладушку и нажал на кнопку вызова у единственного забитого в память контакта. В этом не было ни малейшего смысла, он знал. Логичнее было бы снова позвонить Тони на обычный номер и в сотый раз за последние месяцы услышать родной голос на автоответчике, но…

"Оставьте сообщение после звукового сигнала", — предложила ему девушка из трубки после двух десятков длинных гудков.

— Тони… — голос Стива едва не сорвался. — Наверное, я идиот, если оставляю сообщение, которое ты никогда не услышишь, но… Боже, Тони... Я не думал, что потеряю тебя навсегда. Я не… у нас ведь бывали сложные дни, но вместе мы могли со всем справиться, и я… я решил, что и в этот раз будет так же. Это было так наивно и глупо, да? Я просто решил, что рано или поздно ты меня простишь... Какой самоуверенный болван, — Стив подавил желание рассмеяться, а потом провел пальцами по лицу и продолжил: — Тони, я уже четыре месяца не говорил тебе, что люблю. И, наверное, теперь это бессмысленно, но я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Я люблю тебя и я не готов с тобой попрощаться... Ну ты знаешь, у меня проблемы с прошлым. А ты… Тони, ты ведь должен был стать моим будущим, почему… Прости. Нат и Сэм прилетели за мной, судя по виду, будут ругать за кусок арматуры в ноге. Я позвоню еще.

Стив спрятал телефон.

— С кем болтал? — спросила Нат и подозрительно прищурилась.

— Тебе показалось.

Стив поднялся, опираясь на Сэма. Им пора было возвращаться. Но дома у Стива больше не было.

*

— Разве вам это можно? — поинтересовался Колсон без намека на осуждение.

Тони глотнул кофе и приподнял бровь:

— Что за предрассудки, директор? 

Колсон передернул плечами и явно решил, что это не его дело. Умный, умный мужик. Тони все еще немного трясло после сообщения от Стива, и он вполне мог прикончить любого, кто посмел бы встать между ним и кофе.

— Как вы?

— Странный вопрос. Уверен, агент Симмонс первым делом после моего ухода бежит вам все докладывать, — Тони хмыкнул.

— Я спрашивал не о физическом состоянии или успешности биологических процессов, — Колсон поморщился. 

— О. Прочитали в Википедии страничку о том, что омега без альфы хиреет, грустнеет и впадает в депрессию? — Тони едва не рассмеялся.

Выражение лица Колсона перестало поддаваться описанию литературным языком.

— Не я, мои агенты, — все-таки признал он. — Они волнуются.

— Беты, — Тони закатил глаза. 

— Так это не правда?

— Без общества Роджерса я не умру, — резко ответил Тони.

— Хорошо, — Колсон кивнул. — Но это все равно ответ на вопрос о физическом состоянии, которого я не задавал.

Тони бросил на него недовольный взгляд, который Колсон с достоинством проигнорировал.

— Я не в депрессии, я все еще на него злюсь. Когда злишься, страдать получается плохо.

— Как скажете, мистер Старк, — согласился Колсон, и у Тони зачесались ладони.

— Я на него злюсь. Нет, я злюсь даже больше, чем раньше, потому что он полный идиот, который… Я не собираюсь об этом разговаривать.

— Хорошо, — просто сказал Колсон.

— Это все тупо — мелодрама, а не реальная жизнь.

— Трудно с этим спорить.

— И мне не нравится чувствовать себя брошенной беременной омежкой. 

— Не сомневаюсь.

— И я не беспомощный. Мне не должен быть нужен Стив.

— Вы справитесь, мистер Старк.

— И хватит уже называть меня "мистер Старк"!

— Хорошо, Тони, — Фил едва заметно улыбнулся. — Хочешь доступ к миссиям капитана и его команды?

— Да. И к их оборудованию и оружию. Это можно устроить?

— Конечно. Приятно будет не сомневаться в их безопасности.

Тони поджал губы.

Да уж, приятно как никогда.

*

— Мистер Старк? — голос Питера прозвучал очень неуверенно.

Тони резко сел на кровати, пережил подкатившую тошноту и активировал динамик.

— Привет, Питер.

— Ой, блядь, — потрясенно выдохнул тот.

— Питер, — Тони хмыкнул. — Не мне следить за чистотой речи, но ты сначала школу закончи, а потом ругайся сколько хочешь.

— Простите, мистер Старк, — покаялся Питер. — Вы очень… ну, настоящий. А вы правда все-все знаете, что было? Мистер Роудс сказал, что все.

— Кроме последней пары дней моего оригинала. Резервное копирование прошло пятого августа, — Тони чувствовал себя тем еще мудаком. Не то, чтобы он усыновил этого парнишку (вряд ли тетя Мэй пришла бы от этого в восторг), но отчего-то лгать ему было трудно.

— Понятно… — Питер сглотнул. — Мистер Старк, я очень рад вас слышать. Ну, то есть нет, не рад, потому что это значит, что вы, ну… Но я и рад, потому что думал, что никогда с вами не поговорю, но я бы предпочел поговорить с вами-вами, а не вами… ну, вами.

— Дыши, Пит.

— Я дышу! — Питер на секунду затих. — Мистер Старк, вы ведь не будете возражать, если я иногда буду с вами разговаривать?

— Не буду, Питер. Не то, чтобы я был занят.

— М-м-м… — протянул Питер.

— Ты что-то хотел спросить?

— Можно я просто расскажу последние новости?

— Конечно, — Тони откинулся назад и прикрыл глаза.

Что ни говори, а он тоже был рад его слышать.


	2. Апрель 2018 года

— Да, да, это папа. Смотри, какой он у тебя… неумный, господи боже, — Тони поморщился, глядя на экран. Стив, Сэм и Наташа (команда, мать их, мечты) помогали обезвредить террористов в Лондоне. Премьер-министр была от этого не то, чтобы в восторге, но в них, по крайней мере, не стреляли спецслужбы. В данный момент.

— Па!

— Да, — согласился Тони, — твой папа не должен был подставлять врагу правый бок. Но он суперсолдат, что ему сделается, да?

— Да!

— Ты прекрасная собеседница, Морган, — Тони улыбнулся и поцеловал дочь в макушку. 

— В атмосферу Нью-Йорка вошел неопознанный летающий объект, — сказала Лола (искусственный интеллект, которую Тони сделал специально для этой шайки агентов и которую те с удивительным единодушием в рамках демократического голосования назвали именно так).

— Большой? — Тони напрягся.

— Не очень, — отозвалась Лола и вывела на экраны видео из сториз инстаграмов крепких нервами нью-йоркцев. 

НЛО было какой-то подозрительно знакомой формы и оставляло за собой радужный хвост. И либо оно так выражало свою гражданскую позицию по отношению к меньшинствам, либо имело вполне себе прямо отношение к Асгарду и его мосту.

— Хм, — сказал Тони.

— Па? — посмотрела на него Морган.

— Нет, он так вроде не умеет. Надо бы…

Возле стены заискрило. Воздух словно сжался и в следующее мгновение расступился в стороны, явив мужчину в красном плаще, синем камзоле и с огромным витым амулетом на груди. 

— Мистер Старк, — сдержанно кивнул тот. — Нам нужна ваша помощь.

— Хотите мне амулеты впарить? И кому это "вам"?

— Мне, — из-за спины колдуна выступил Брюс и застыл на месте с круглыми глазами. А потом спросил высоким голосом находящегося на грани человека: — Ты официально мертв? У тебя РЕБЕНОК? Боже, Тони, я бы расспросил подробнее, но скоро Конец Света и нужно его предотвратить.

— Ага, — протянул Тони. — Конец Света. Прекрасно, ты только не волнуйся.

— Я в порядке, — все тем же голосом заверил Брюс.

— Так что там с Концом Света?

— Думаю, будет удобнее обсудить это у меня, — предложил колдун. — Я, кстати, доктор Стрэндж.

— Выразительно, — похвалил Тони, поднимаясь и перехватывая заинтересованную и совсем не испуганную Морган поудобнее.

— Это не псевдоним, — чопорно уточнил Стрэндж.

— Тогда еще и удобно, — кивнул Тони, входя в портал.

*

Все выходило достаточно просто — было шесть камней бесконечности, возникших на заре сотворения Вселенной, каждый из них обладал огромной и уникальной силой, а психопат галактического масштаба со склонностью к коллекционированию решил собрать их все и уничтожить половину населения всех миров. При этом их маленькому отряду по спасению человечества было точно известно о местонахождении двух: камень времени болтался на шее у самодовольного колдуна, а камень разума звездой сиял во лбу у Вижена. Который сейчас был в самоволке вместе с еще одной колдуньей. 

Как же Тони ненавидел магию.

— Кто может его найти? — спросил Брюс.

Тони прикрыл глаза.

— Не знаю… возможно, Стив Роджерс.

— Прекрасно, — Стрэндж с видом "все пропало" шагнул в сторону.

— Так звони ему, — поторопил Брюс.

Тони сглотнул.

— У нас… тебя не было, а у нас все очень… сложно, — признал он и перевел взгляд в сторону, где Морган усердно тренировалась в ходьбе при посильной помощи Плаща Стрэнджа.

— Тони, — Брюс дотронулся до его плеча, — мы на пороге катастрофы, и все ваши ссоры сейчас не имеют никакого значения.

— Он даже не знает, что я жив, — Тони передернул плечами. — И про Морган не знает, и, может, ты сам как-нибудь с ним свяжешься, а я…

— Тони.

— Ну ладно. Но если я позвоню ему с этого номера, его может и суперсолдатский инфаркт хватить, — предупредил он и достал раскладушку из кармана. В памяти этого телефона было ровно двадцать голосовых сообщений — по числу прошедших после первого звонка месяцев. Стив рассказывал ему, что происходило в их жизнях и неизменно добавлял в конце: "Я люблю тебя" — чем резал сердце Тони на куски. Но Стив был в бегах, а Тони не мог позволить миру узнать про Морган. Не сейчас, не в дни, когда "Мстители" не были вместе.

— Раскладушка, кошмар какой, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос и неожиданно понял, что с улицу доносится странный шум и крики, и обернулся. — Эм… доктор, вы сами шевелите свою прядь?

— Не в данный момент, — признал Стрэндж, подняв глаза.

Тони поджал губы.

— Окажите мне небольшую услугу, прежде чем мы пойдем знакомиться с пришельцами?

— Какую?

— Переместите Морган на базу Мстителей к Роудсу.

Стрэндж кивнул, взмахнул руками и малышка исчезла, а Тони нащупал в кармане очки, которые не надевал почти два года и пошел к дверям на улицу, скорее чувствуя, что Брюс, Стрэндж и Вонг идут следом.

— Босс? — радостно отозвалась искин.

— Пятница, — Тони улыбнулся и кинулся к упавшей девушке, — скажи Роуди, чтобы присмотрел за крестницей. И чтобы сообщил ООН и президенту, что намечается межгалактическая война.

— Будет сделано, босс.

— И оповести все чрезвычайные службы, пусть оцепят ближайшие улицы и эвакуируют людей. Тихо!

Парень, который едва не сбил Тони с ног, комически округлил глаза.

— Конец Света! — дрожащим голосом возвестил он. — Да воскреснут мертвые.

— Да, да, все именно так и есть, — Тони кивнул и повернул его в нужную сторону, — а теперь беги. 

Тот, к счастью, последовал совету.

Как раз вовремя — из летающего пончика на 43-ю улицу Манхэттена телепортировались не очень приятные с виду ребята. И у Тони руки чесались надрать им задницы.

*

— Привет, мистер Старк! 

— Ты что тут делаешь? — рявкнул Тони, потому что в его представлении пришельцев и детей нужно было держать как можно дальше друг от друга.

— Слинял с экскурсии, — сообщил Питер и легко ушёл от удара. — Что тут происходит?

— Пришельцы хотят украсть у колдуна любимый кулон. 

— М-м-м, понятно... Новая броня?

— Да, очень удобная штука, благодаря нано-технологиям ее можно в кармане носить, а это… было бы очень удобно, будь у меня физическое тело.

— Ой да ладно, — Питер фыркнул и сделал сальто назад, чтобы не попасть под дерево, — я еще год назад догадался, что вы живы.

— Год назад? — немного ошарашенно переспросил Тони.

— Ага, когда вы захрапели во время нашего разговора.

— Не было такого! — возмутился Тони. А потом вспомнил, что это "год назад" приходилось как раз на то время, когда у трехмесячной Морган как-то перестало складываться со сном.

— Было-было, — со смешком подтвердил Питер. — И я рад, что вы живы. Сначала я очень злился, но потом подумал, что у вас, наверное, была веская причина.

— Была, — подтвердил Тони. — И есть.

Мимо них промчался бессознательный Стрэндж на плаще-самолете.

— Черт! Пит, бегом за ним.

— Хорошо!

Тони проследил за ним взглядом и вернулся к своему врагу. 

— Брюс, не хочешь все же к нам присоединиться?

— Я стараюсь! — поклялся Брюс. — Но Халк не хочет… о черт!

Тони закатил глаза. Только капризов Халка Земле и не хватало.

*

Стив не сразу понял, откуда шел звук. Он ни разу не слышал звонок именно этого телефона и странная мелодия стала для него сюрпризом, заставив оглянуться в поисках ее источника. А когда понял…

Дрожащими руками он достал раскладушку из кармана и со знакомы щелчком раскрыл, прижав к уху.

Во рту стало сухо, но Стив сумел выдавить одно слово:

— Тони?

— Эм… нет, это Брюс.

В Стива словно плеснули кипятком. Появившаяся надежда рухнула.

— Брюс? — отстранено повторил он. 

— Да, Стив, Брюс Беннер. У нас проблема и нужно, чтобы ты нашел Вижена. Он в большой опасности из-за камня Разума — есть Танос, это… в общем, тебе придется мне довериться, потому что все это слишком долго объяснять.

— Откуда у тебя этот телефон? — спросил Стив, пытаясь сообразить — Брюса ведь не было все это время и...

— Тони дал, — просто сказал Брюс, и Стив так сжал раскладушку в пальцах, что пластик жалобно скрипнул, — но это сейчас не важно, потому что ты должен найти Вижена, а иначе наступит Конец Света.

— Тони… жив? — Стив сглотнул. Если Тони был жив и дал телефон Брюсу, лишь бы самому с ним не разговаривать, Стив был бы рад. Но он все равно решился попробовать: — Могу я с ним поговорить?

— Стив… — голос Брюса стал очень странным, как у Сэма почти два года назад, когда он, не глядя в глаза, говорил: "Я посмотрел новости, Стив, и… мне очень жаль, но в Старка стреляли и, кажется, он мё…". — Пришельцы украли еще один камень, и Тони отправился за ними. Он на их корабле.

— У орбиты?

— Боюсь, что нет. С ним больше нет связи… Стив?

— Я найду Вижена.

*

На базу Стив возвращался с тяжелым сердцем, но все равно, стоило только квинджету нырнуть в низко-висящие кучевые облака, он почувствовал знакомое нетерпение — скорее, скорее оказаться дома, где раньше его всегда ждали.

Но Тони там не было. Снова. Сколько раз в этой жизни Стив должен был терять и находить самых важных людей в своей жизни? Какой раз мог оказаться последним? Почему он попал в этот замкнутый круг? 

Тони не был дома, не было на этой планете, он был где-то там, среди бескрайнего космоса, который являлся к нему в кошмарах, так далеко, что Стив не мог ему помочь.

— Стив, ты в порядке? — Наташа подошла и положила ладонь ему на плечо.

— Тони жив, — сказал Стив. Наташа замялась и Стив почувствовал, что его захлестывает отчаяние. — Ты знала.

— Догадывалась, — уклончиво отозвалась она.

— И не сказала.

— Едва ли он изобразил свою смерть от скуки, — Наташа вскинула подбородок. — Что бы Тони про меня ни думал, я не делала ничего, что могло ему навредить.

— А навредить ему, по твоему мнению, мог я, — согласился Стив и тяжело оперся рукой о полку с оружием.

— Стив, — она вздохнула. — Ты был беглым государственным преступником, а Тони — мертвецом. Любой из вас мог другому навредить. И потом, если бы он хотел, чтобы ты знал… у него ведь все еще был твой номер.

Стив прикрыл глаза. Наташа была права, но от этого было особенно страшно и тоскливо. 

— Почему Тони сфальсифицировал собственную смерть? — спросил он.

— Я ведь уже говорила, — Наташа едва заметно закатила глаза, — я просто делаю вид, что все знаю... Но, судя по тому, какими способами снайпер тогда заметал следы, помог ему в этом Фьюри.

Стив скрипнул зубами, чтобы не выругаться. Конечно, Фьюри! Чертовому ублюдку не привыкать. Да и в его фразе про то, что он не может доверить Стиву правду, открылись новые грани. А он-то считал, что Тони убил кто-то из правительства и Фьюри боялся, что Стив придет в Парламент или Белый Дом с ружьем. 

— Вы готовы? — Сэм смотрел на них с подозрением. 

— Да, — Стив разжал пальцы, которые уже успели оставить отпечаток на металле полки. — Помоги Вижену… Ты знал, что Тони жив?

Сэм прикусил губу и виновато поморщился, но все-таки признался:

— Догадывался. На последнем апгрейде крыльев полгода назад разве что его подпись не стояла. Но я не был уверен. И… ну, не просто же так он решился на все это, а ты… 

Стив кивнул.

— Кинулся бы на его поиски и все испортил?

— Признайся, у тебя так себе статистика с умершими, но не совсем людьми, — Сэм развел руками. 

— Да, — подтвердил Стив. — Так себе.

*

По дороге к квинджету, Брюс неожиданно споткнулся на ровном месте и с подозрительным волнением спросил у Роуди:

— А как же? Ну?

— Пеппер и Хэппи приехали пять минут назад, — сказал тот, похлопав его по плечу.

— О, — Брюс облегченно вздохнул.

— О чем вы? — Наташа прищурилась, и под ее взглядом Брюс немного позеленел, так что Стив подобрался и оглянулся.

— К камням это отношение не имеет, — отозвался Роуди. 

— А к кому-то из нас?

Стив не понял, почему она сформулировала вопрос именно так. Но судя по лицу Роуди, имело.

— У меня есть инструкции, — наконец сказал тот. — А пока нам нужно надрать зад Таносу. И погрузиться в квинджет раньше, чем Пеппер здесь появится. Она… не в восторге.

— От чего именно?

— По большей части от того, что Тони был жив, а она не знала. Серьезно, она же меня четвертует, давайте быстрее.

— Приятно знать, что я не был один, — пробубнил Стив себе под нос, почти таща Вижена на себе по трапу.

Через тридцать семь секунд (как раз когда разъяренная Пеппер Поттс показалась из дверей) квинджет взлетел, с успехом оторвался от десятка посланных Россом истребителей и взял курс на Ваканду.

*

Стив решил, что стоит сосредоточиться на конкретных задачах.

Доставить Вижена к Шури. Уничтожить камень. Не дать Таносу устроить Конец Света. Простые и конкретные задачи, с этим он вполне мог справиться.

А потом, когда все закончится, настанет время подумать о более глобальных вещах.

*

Но они проиграли.

*

Они. Проиграли.

*

Стив все пытался смириться с этим, но не мог. Ни когда стоял посреди поля боя, на котором не было тел — только поднимаемый порывами ветра прах — и не знал, что делать дальше, ни теперь — расчищая улицы родного города от последствий. Он никогда… он представить не мог, что настанет день, когда они проиграют.

Наверное, в этом было их главное с Тони отличие. Тот сейчас не был бы удивлен, Тони ведь все эти годы твердил и твердил, что они не готовы, что им нужно быть лучше, что им нужно быть вместе. Победили бы они, если бы были вместе? Возможно. Возможно нет.

Стив не знал.

Но сейчас, когда в один щелчок не стало половины планеты, а вторая половина вот уже третьи сутки пыталась понять, как с этим дальше жить, ему оставалось только думать. Одно хорошо — никто не сидел по домам. "Исход", как его назвали оставшиеся журналисты, повлек за собой столько несчастных случаев и катастроф, что работы хватало всем. А среди людей всем становилось чуть легче.

— Стив? — в наушнике раздался голос Роуди.

— Слушаю.

— Ты не мог бы вернуться на базу?

— Что-то случилось?

— Не… совсем, — Роуди запнулся. — Просто возвращайся.

— Появились новости о Тони?

— Нет, но в этом-то и дело. Мы тебя ждем.

Стив попрощался с капитаном Стейси, отвечающим за организацию работ на этой улице, и вернулся к оставленному неподалеку мотоциклу.

Тони исчез и от этого было хуже всего. Баки, Сэм, Ванда, Вижен и Т'Чалла погибли, но Стив хотя бы об этом знал. Тони же оказался на космическом корабле пришельцев, а потом и прямо в руках у Таноса. Его могли убить в битве за камень времени, мог развеять в пепел тот чертов щелчок… он мог быть жив и в плену. Брюс и Рокет многое рассказали про "детей" Таноса, которых тот подбирал на разных планетах и ломал без остатка. Стив не знал, какая из альтернатив пугала его больше.

На базу он вошел с мрачными предчувствиями двадцать минут спустя, которые только усилились, когда он заметил Наташу в дверях.

— Что случилось? — спросил Стив.

— Тебе лучше пройти в общую гостиную, — в ней была непривычная нежность.

— Снова какой-то секрет?

Она качнула головой и пошла вперед. Так, отставая на шаг, Стив и вошел в гостиную. 

В последний раз он был в ней два года назад, а все осталось прежним. Кроме того факта, что Роуди держал на вытянутых руках отчаянно дергающегося темноволосого ребенка.

— Ты успокоишься или нет?

— Чу Тони! ЧУ ТОНИ! ЧУ-У-У ТО-О-О НИ-И-И!

— Иисус, дай мне сил, — Роуди закатил глаза, а потом увидел Стива. — О! Морган, посмотри, кто пришел.

Он повернулся боком, чтобы малышке было удобнее, и на Стива уставились огромные и заплаканные карие глаза.

— ПАПА!

Стив вздрогнул и обернулся. За ним никого не оказалось, а девочка продолжала тянуться в его сторону.

Роуди подошел ближе и практически пихнул её Стиву в руки. Малышка вцепилась пальчиками в рубашку Стива, уткнулась мокрым лицом в шею и с наслаждением разрыдалась.

— Никогда не думал, почему Тони решился на сфабрикованную смерть? — спросил Роуди. — Это твоя дочь, поздравляю.

Стив медленно опустился на пол, потому что ноги перестали его держать.

— Господи, — прошептал он.

— Умеешь ты тонко преподнести новости, — похвалила Наташа.

— У меня стресс, — возмутился Роуди. — Ты когда-нибудь находилась три дня в замкнутом помещении в компании представителя семейки Старк, которая очень недовольна тем, что ты не можешь дать ей то, что она хочет? А она хочет Тони. Ну и… Стив подошел.

Стив осторожно, боясь сломать, погладил девочку по вздрагивающей спине. 

— Аргумент, — согласилась Наташа.

— К тому же, у меня были инструкции от Тони. Если с ним… если он пропадет, я должен был отдать Морган Стиву. Для безопасности.

Стив зарылся носом в растрепанные волосы и вдохнул. Малышка пахла Тони. Это была их с Тони… 

— А откуда она знает, что Стив — папа?

— Тони показывал видео, — Роуди пожал плечами. — И много трепался. Стив, ты как? 

— Почему Тони её прятал? — спросил Стив.

— Росс мечтал получить мини-тебя для экспериментов над сывороткой, — объяснил Роуди. — А поскольку ты… в общем, тебя не было, пришлось выкручиваться.

Стив против воли прижал малышку ближе. Та вымоталась от плача и уже поминутно закрывала ставшие сонными глаза. 

Когда они сражались друг с другом, Тони был… когда Стив занес над ним щит, эта девочка могла… Сейчас нельзя было об этом думать.

— Думаю, тебе лучше уложить её в кровать, — сказала Наташа.

— Как… как её зовут?

— Морган, — ответил Роуди. 

Морган. 

Стив осторожно встал, чувствуя себя огромным и неуклюжим, как в первые дни после сыворотки, и дочь в его руках недовольно заворочалась.

Оба они одинаково отчаянно нуждались в Тони.

*

— Нет!

— Ну пожалуйста, — Стив вытер пюре со своего лица и снова попытался запихнуть хоть чуть-чуть в Морган. — Тебе нужно есть, понимаешь?

— Нет! — та отчаянно оттолкнула ложку.

Стив тяжело вздохнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться. 

Несмотря на их теплую первую встречу, Морган не оказалась послушной девочкой. Да, она называла Стива папой и явно понимала значение этого слова, но при этом с ослиным упорством стояла на своем, не поддаваясь на отвлекающие внимание уловки. 

Баки сказал бы, что характер у неё был говно и что этим она пошла в папашу, и в качестве подтверждения своего аргумента напомнил бы любой факт из Стивовой биографии. А потом помог бы, потому что у Баки всегда был свой подход к детям. Стив вот им похвастаться не мог.

— Давай поищем компромисс? — предложил он. — Ты съешь пару ложек, а потом мы посмотрим мультик? Ну давай, самолетик летит а-а-ам…

— НЕТ! 

— С Тони ты вела себя так же или только меня ненавидишь? — Стив поморщился.

— Тони? — Морган перестала натужно сжимать челюсти и оглянулась. — Де?

— Не знаю, — признал Стив. — Почему ты зовешь его Тони, а?

— То-ни! — повторила Морган, довольно улыбнувшись.

— Хотя ладно, это глупый вопрос... Я тоже по нему скучаю, Мора. Я очень давно его не видел и мне так… 

— Пи! — требовательно оборвала его Морган, протянув ладошку в сторону.

— Это пить или писать? — ошарашенно уточнил Стив.

— Пи! — Морган недовольно сдвинула брови и скривилась, всем своим видом показывая: если её прямо сейчас не поймут правильно, она за себя не ручается. — ПИ!

— Она просит своего медведя, — сказал Роуди. 

Стив оглянулся. 

— Медведь Пи? — спросил он неверящим тоном.

— Я выяснил этот факт методом проб и ошибок, — Роуди пожал плечами и прислонился к косяку. — И я бы на твоем месте поторопился, она уже как-то нехорошо краснеть начала.

— О, черт, — Стив кинулся к дивану, почти полностью скрытому под горой игрушек, с помощью которых они с Брюсом пытались отвлечь Морган от пристального изучения завтрака. В руки попался крокодил, потом акула, потом пингвин, потом зайка, еще один зайка, лев, обезьянка и…

Морган заревела.

*

Стив на цыпочках вышел из комнаты. Учитывая его размеры, зрелище получалось уморительное, но у Морган был очень чуткий сон, а в третий раз повторить ритуал "сказка-медведь-попить-расстроиться-порыдать-медведь" Стив не хотел.

На кухне обнаружился Тор в компании с Рокетом. 

— Здравствуй, друг Стивен, — царственно кивнул Тор. — Леди Наташа рассказала нам о маленькой Морган. Поздравляю! Дочь — это величайший дар.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив, чувствуя знакомую тоску. Каждый раз, когда кто-то поздравлял его, Стиву хотелось зарычать и спросить: "Неужели вы не понимаете? Я провалился в единственном деле, в котором должен был преуспеть! Идеальный альфа, пример для подражания, а моя дочь родилась без меня. Моя дочь вообще могла не родиться, и все по моей вине. С чем именно вы так горячо меня поздравляете?" — но вместо этого он их благодарил и уводил разговор в сторону. — Как асгардцы?

— В целости и сохранности доставлены туда, где будет новый Асгард. Оставил там валькирию, она о них позаботится. 

— А твоя команда, Рокет?

Тот покачал головой, не подняв на Стива взгляд. 

— Мы их не нашли.

— Но может…

— Да не. Я не из оптимистов, на связь они не выходят, видимо… — Рокет щелкнул пальцами. — Так что теперь мне остается только найти Таноса и перегрызть ему глотку.

— Я помогу тебе, добрый кролик, — Тор почти ласково погладил его по плечу.

Рокет покосился на него, но потом просто вздохнул и махнул лапой.

— Помоги, что уж там.

— Мы все поможем, — пообещал Стив.

— Ты это… — Рокет нахмурился, — давай притормози. Тебе-то еще есть, что терять. 

— Я… — Стив отвел глаза. — Да, ты прав. Просто…

— Все мы хотим отомстить Таносу, друг Стивен, — сказал Тор. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Да уж, вы придумаете, — Рокет закатил глаза. А потом неожиданно встрепенулся и захлопал лапами по своему жилету, выудив из одного кармана что-то похожее на передатчик. — Чтоб меня!

— Твоя команда? — спросил Стив.

Рокет хмуро защелкал по проекции клавиатуры, вглядываясь в символы, которых Стив не понимал.

— Кролик? — заинтересованный Тор заглянул ему через плечо.

— Это Небула, еще одна дочь Таноса, — наконец сказал Рокет. — Я послал ей наши координаты. Она пишет, что с ней полудохлик с Терры. Может кто из ваших?

— Кто? — у Стива пересохло во рту.

— Откуда мне знать? — огрызнулся Рокет. — Вы для нас все на одно лицо. Через четыре минуты приземлятся и узнаешь.

— Я могу и быстрее, — сообщил Тор. — Где там моя гром-секи...

— Неопознанный объект в зоне видимости, — перебила его Пятница довольно мрачным тоном. За последние дни настроение (если это можно было так назвать) у нее становилось все хуже и хуже. — Применить протокол "Смертельное свидание"? 

— Нет! — рявкнул Стив и побежал. Ему было жизненно необходимо узнать, кто был на этом корабле.

*

— Почти на месте, постарайся не помереть в ближайшие две минуты.

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты лапочка? — пробормотал Тони, стараясь дышать ровнее и не шевелиться. Заткнуть рану нанитами было прекрасной идеей (хотя бы потому, что иначе он бы давно умер от потери крови), но они не были предназначены для лечения, а прошло уже больше пяти дней. Так что чувствовал себя Тони примерно так же, как в чудные времена отравления палладием. 

Небула воздержалась от ответа, ограничившись взглядом "умри все живое", но Тони и не пытался ее обидеть. Она правда казалась ему довольно милым… киборгом?

— Настройся на частоту…

— Нет нужды, — перебила его Небула. — На вашей базе Рокет, он предупредит твоих соратников.

— Х-хорошо, — Тони сцепил зубы, переживая приступ дурноты.

Им с Небулой потребовалось четыре дня, чтобы починить корабль Стражей после метеоритного дождя. Причем большая часть времени ушла на поиски нужного инструмента среди мусора и камней. И все это время Тони крутил и крутил в голове одну мысль: Стрэндж видел четырнадцать миллионов шестьсот пять вероятностей будущего и отдал камень, чтобы спасти его, Тони, жизнь. А значит выигрышный вариант мог случиться только при его деятельном участии.

А значит у них еще был шанс всех вернуть, потому что они и не были мертвы. Небула рассказала, что камень души, как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, не может уничтожить душу. Поэтому все те, кого Танос развеял в пепел, в данный момент находились в мире этого самого камня и, судя по всему, обменивались впечатлениями о жизни после "смерти". Или нет. Об этом они расскажут, как только вернутся.

А пока Тони предстоял финальный раунд — отыскать способ вытащить их обратно, отыскать Таноса, навалять Таносу, отобрать камень, исполнить придуманный способ на практике. 

А потом, видимо, набить морду Стрэнджу в рамках профилактической кампании под названием "о настолько ебанутых планах нужно рассказывать заранее". 

— Лежи здесь, я приведу кого-нибудь, — мрачно сказала Небула, и Тони неожиданно понял, что корабль уже приземлился.

— Нет уж, — он покачал головой и упрямо начал вставать. Живот кольнуло острой болью, внутренние органы предприняли вялую попытку станцивать что-то зажигательное, а к горлу подкатила желчь. — Не собираюсь я ждать.

Небула поджала губы.

— На вашей планете все такие дурные? — спросила она, когда Тони принял более-менее вертикальное положение.

— Мы все любим думать, что каждый из нас — уникальная снежинка, — сообщил Тони. — Но если исходить из исторических данны… ох, тво-о-ою м-м-мать.

Небула цокнула и подхватила его, не дав впечататься лицом в палубу, а потом перекинула его руку через свое плечо, великодушно работая костылем. Даже нет, Тони не готов был в этом признаваться публично, но она совершенно точно его практически несла. Шикарная женщина! Тони был почти готов её удочерить.

Таким нехитрым образом они добрались до трапа и спустились вниз. К этому моменту у Тони перед глазами стали появляться подозрительные плавающие пятна, которые совершенно точно не были подсветкой базы Мстителей. Но он стиснул зубы и постарался их игнорировать. До медицинского кабинета ведь было рукой подать — всего-то каких-то… сто двадцать семь метров. Нужно было просто сосредоточиться на этом чудесном асфальте и...

— Твой? — спросила Небула, и Тони поднял глаза.

— Да, — едва слышно прошептал он.

Потому что в нескольких футах стоял Стив. Живой, не развеянный в прах Стив, о чьей судьбе в последние дни Тони старался не думать ради собственного душевного здоровья, но раз за разом просыпался от застарелого кошмара со звенящими в ушах словами мертвеца: "Мы проиграли, Тони, это ты виноват. Почему ты не пошел до конца?". 

— Стив, — позвал Тони.

Тот сглотнул и неуверенно шагнул ближе, словно сомневался — не привиделось ли? 

— Стив, я…

В лице Стива что-то поменялось, и у Тони задрожали колени, потому что страх и надежда уступили место любви. Совершенно влюбленный Стив со знакомой решительностью подошел вплотную, так что между ними едва-едва остался один дюйм.

— Живой, — выдохнул он, поднял ладонь, так и не коснувшись лица Тони, и облегченно рассмеялся. — Тони, ты… Живой.

— Не надолго, если мы тут так и будем стоять, — Небула с мрачной отстраненностью отпихнула Стива в сторону и пошла с Тони дальше. — Есть у вас тут доктор?

Именно этот момент Тони выбрал, чтобы все-таки потерять сознание. Выкуси доктор Стрэндж — в твоем-то одном шансе на четырнадцать миллионов шестьсот пять вряд ли была бесславная смерть Тони Старка от внутреннего кровотечения!

*

— Поврежден желудок, — сказал Брюс, едва взглянув на Тони.

— Но ты ведь можешь ему помочь? — спросил Стив, но Брюс уже метнулся открывать шкафы, вытаскивая все инструменты и лекарства подряд.

— Когда это случилось?

— Пять дней назад, — ответила Небула. — Он закрыл рану.

— Черт, — Брюс заметно позеленел и утер со лба выступивший пот. — Кладите сюда.

— Брюс, ты сможе…

— Не знаю. Я не такой доктор, но Тони, как и всегда, на это наплевал. А времени куда-то его везти у нас нет. Поэтому… тебе лучше уйти. А ты, — Брюс посмотрел на Небулу, — останься. Мне будет нужна помощь и информация.

— Хорошо, — та кивнула.

И выставила Стива вон.

*

Через шесть часов Брюс вышел из медицинского кабинета и просто сполз по стенке вниз, сев рядом со Стивом.

— Живой, — сказал он, и Стив кивнул. — Возможно, будет меня немного ненавидеть, когда очнется, но живой.

— Почему?

— Помнишь, когда Тони исчез после того, как в эфире национального телевидения сообщил свой адрес террористам, а те взорвали его дом?

Стив не удержался от смешка.

— Такое забудешь. По возвращению с миссии меня ждало много новостей. И я проехал три тысячи миль на мотоцикле почти без остановок, чтобы на него наорать.

— После этого мы с Тони немного модифицировали формулу экстремиса, — сказал Брюс. — Это был… факультативный проект, и я пообещал, что никогда ей не воспользуюсь. Солга-а-ал, — он устало потер глаза.

— Тони теперь будет воспламеняться в плохом настроении? — Стив нахмурился. 

— Не должен, — Брюс пожевал нижнюю губу. — Но мы его не тестировали, так что… Стив, если бы был другой путь, я бы не пошел по этому. После моей… ситуации я не склонен к бездумным рискам.

— Я знаю, — Стив кивнул. — Главное, что он жив.

— Надеюсь, он сам будет считать также, — хмыкнул Брюс. — С ним осталась Небула, но, если хочешь, ты можешь ее сменить. 

Стив кивнул и встал.

— Спасибо, Брюс.

— На здоровье, — фыркнул тот. — Сообщи, когда он очнется.

*

Тони открыл глаза.

Вопреки напрашивающимся фактам, в больнице он просыпался не так уж и часто. Обычно — в одиночестве, чуть реже — в компании не впечатленной его жизненным выбором Пеппер.

В этот раз на кресле у кровати дремал начисто выбритый Стив, а на груди у Стива — Морган в костюме плюшевого розового кролика, и с сердцем Тони случилось что-то волнительно-прекрасное. И ужасное одновременно. Потому что кардиомонитор немедленно на это отреагировал и пронзительно запищал, оповещая всех-всех-всех в округе о том, что пациент находится на самом краешке приступа. 

Тони поспешил содрать электроды с груди, но было поздно.

— Привет, — хрипло сказал Стив почти шепотом. Его рука лежала у Морган на спине, не давая той упасть. 

— Эй, — Тони облизал сухие губы. — Как… ну…

С чего можно было начать разговор с альфой, которого ты любил, потом ненавидел, потом вроде-как-не-ненавидел, но и не любил-так-уж-сильно, не видел два года и чьего ребенка выносил и скрывал? Тони был поклясться готов, что ни в школе, ни в колледже такую тему они на социологии не проходили, что уж говорить о знаниях, полученных им в семье.

Но пауза затягивалась, удачная мысль так и не приходила, и Тони был почти готов изобразить обморок, когда Стив встал, подошел ближе и очень осторожно положил Морган рядом, устроив головой с мягкими растрепанными волосами в сгибе локтя.

— Она по тебе очень скучала, — сказал Стив тем же шепотом и улыбнулся.

— Ненавидишь меня? — спросил Тони. Начинать, так с главного.

Брови Стива уехали наверх к потемневшим еще сильнее с их последней встречи волосам. Он опустился на колени прямо рядом с кроватью, чтобы не нависать над Тони и твердым тоном сказал:

— Нет, — потом сглотнул, чуть помедлив. — А ты меня?

— Боялся, что буду, а… нет, — Тони сморщил нос. — Не знаю, что со всем этим делать.

— Я тоже, — признался Стив. — Но я хочу. Очень хочу все исправить. 

— Я… — Тони запнулся. Наготове был десяток ответов: что ни говори, а все любят представлять, как однажды бывший… кто-то приползет на коленях и будет умолять взять обратно — но когда дошло до дела… Вот он, Стив. На коленях. Не умолял, конечно, но спрашивал и смотрел такими глазами, что душа выворачивалась наизнанку от желания утешить или… — А что если в нас просто не было смысла? Что если у "нас" никогда не было будущего?

— Тони, — Стив покачал головой, — ты не можешь так думать. Наше будущее сейчас спит рядом с тобой. Она здесь, потому что мы были вместе. И она… я никогда не думал, что можно любить кого-то так сильно.

Тони скосил глаза. Морган хмурилась во сне, словно на её плечах уже лежала судьба всего человечества. И Тони хотел бы надеяться, что в реальном мире такого никогда не случиться, но она все-таки была их дочерью. 

— Она… я узнал о её существовании почти через полтора месяца после… того события, о котором мы никогда не будем говорить.

— Тони.

— Никогда, — он упрямо покачал головой. — Я бы рассказал, если бы узнал раньше. Наверное. Не знаю. Честно говоря первые несколько недель я… не мог поверить. Но даже если бы мы знали, что бы это изменило? Ты бы все равно полез между Барнсом и… миром.

— Если бы тогда это он взорвал ООН, — Стив поморщился, словно у него заныла челюсть, — только у меня были шансы его остановить. Он — моя ответственность, Тони. Я должен был.

— А потом он оказался белым и пушистым, а у тебя не нашлось пары минут, чтобы рассказать мне обо всем в аэропорту достаточно убедительно, — Тони фыркнул.

— Это было глупо. Почему-то я решил, что ты будешь следовать полученным сверху приказам, хотя у тебя всегда были с этим сложности. 

— Я бы помог, — сказал Тони. — Если бы ты попросил.

— Я знаю, Тони. Но я не имел никакого права просить, ты же знаешь, — Стив опустил глаза. — Мы все еще не говорим об этом?

— Нет, — Тони поджал губы. — Резюмируя: мы просто два идиота. Так что знание о фасолинке-Морган ничего бы не изменило. 

— Изменило, — сказал Стив. — Я бы не смог уйти. Два года ходил бы за тобой по дому с браслетом на ноге, — он криво улыбнулся. — Было бы забавно.

— Уморительно, — Тони закатил глаза, а потом решил, что на сегодня с них обоих хватит. — Но все случилось так, как случилось, а я… тоже хочу все исправить. Вроде бы. 

Стив головокружительно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Мы справимся, — сказал он.

— И это все, на что ты способен, кэп? — Тони хмыкнул. — Я ожидал более воодушевляющую речь.

— Дай мне время, и я ее подготовлю, — поклялся Стив и снова улыбнулся. — И я обещал Брюсу, что позову его сразу же, как ты очнешься. И Роуди с Наташей. Они заходили каждый час, нужно им сказать, что с тобой все в порядке.

— Потом, давай еще немного… — Тони чуть повернул ладонь, так что их пальцы почти соприкасались, но пока еще не совсем, и Стив кивнул, не двинувшись с места. — Я отлично себя чувствую. Что довольно странно. Кстати, а почему я вообще все еще жив? Не то, чтобы я жаловался, но мне любопытно.

— Тебе не понравится ответ, — мягко сказал Стив.

Тони задумался, прикидывая варианты, а потом скривился.

— Экстремис? 

— Экстремис, — подтвердил Стив.

— Вот и верь после этого своим братьям по науке, — Тони тяжело вздохнул. — Хотя я бы сделал то же самое. Нам ведь нужно подготовиться к битве с Таносом.

— Отомстить за Землю?

— Нет, — Тони покачал головой. — Вернуть всех назад.


	3. Май 2023 года

— Хочу чизбургер, — Морган сжала пальцы на ладони Стива чуть сильнее. — Пап?

— Купим на всех, — вместо него ответил Хэппи, обернувшись на них с переднего сидения. — Тони их тоже всегда любил.

Стив на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Каждый раз, когда он слышал это имя, сердце словно покрывала корка льда, а перед глазами вставала картинка недельной давности: оплавленная броня с камнями бесконечности и Тони, который выглядел мёртвым. А потом всё ещё мертвым, но светящимся из-за работающего на пределе возможностей экстремиса.

— Ему нужно купить два, — заявила Морган.

— Малыш, он ведь…

— Два, — в голосе Морган звучало знакомое упрямство. 

— Хорошо, купим два, — смирился Хэппи, даже не вступив в настоящую борьбу. — Кэп, а тебе сколько?

— Мне… — Стив сглотнул. — Я не хочу, спасибо.

— Папе тоже два, — сказала Морган. — Тони говорит, что ему нужно хорошо кушать из-за быстрого обмена веществ.

— Понял, — Хэппи фыркнул, заворачивая к открытому окошку для заказа бургеров. — Пацанам тоже по два возьмем? 

— Ага, — Морган кивнула и солнечно улыбнулась.

Питер Паркер и Харли Кинер, к ужасу Стива, подружились и торжественно объявили себя старшими братьями его дочери. И Стив очень надеялся, что у Тони на этот случай был план действий, оценка возможных рисков и специальный фонд для устранения всех последствий. Пока же Стиву приходилось полагаться на помощь Баки и Сэма, но они иногда так увлекались, собачась между собой, что запросто могли пропустить второй конец света.

Или третий? Честно говоря, Стив уже немного сбился со счета.

— Пап? — тихо позвала она, когда они снова выехали на дорогу.

— Да?

— С Тони ведь всё будет хорошо?

Морган была так на него похожа. Те же темные волосы, те же внимательные карие глаза, та же любознательность и тяга к экспериментам. Ослиное упрямство ей досталось от Стива, но во всем остальном… Господи.

— Я верю, что да.

Морган серьезно кивнула, принимая этот ответ.

— Приехали.

Стив подождал, пока Морган расстегнула ремни безопасности, подал ей руку, помогая выбраться из машины, и замер на месте, увидев уже ждущую их у дверей больницы Хелен.

Нет.

Нет, нет, нет, нет. Нет.

— Так. Давай без истерики, я не знаю, какую дозу успокоительного нужно тебе всадить, — сказала она. — И я не поджидаю здесь вас, просто вышла подышать воздухом.

Стив потер переносицу пальцами.

— Прости, — Хелен улыбнулась и поцеловала подбежавшую к ней Морган в макушку. — Иногда я забываю, какие вы все на самом деле чувствительные. Кроме Тони, конечно.

— Не смешно, — сказал Стив, нахмурившись.

— И, кстати, — Хелен чуть усмехнулась, — когда будешь бежать наверх, постарайся не сбить никого в коридоре. Вашими стараниями у нас снова полный комплект и врачей, и больных.

Стив замер на месте. В голове у него была звенящая тишина.

— Он очнулся, — ласково сказала Хелен. — И уже успел вывести меня из себя, так что вам нужно забрать его домой как можно быстре… 

Стив уже не слушал. Он подхватил Морган на руки и рванул на коридору больницы. И надо сказать, обошлось без жертв и травм, но только потому, что все встречные люди сами отпрыгивали с их пути. Даже девяностолетний дедушка.

— Эй, — хрипло поприветствовал их Тони. — Я тут подумал: дом у озера, барбекю по выходным, свежий воздух. Вечерами будем любоваться закатом и читать книжки у камина. Отпуск. Пенсия? Да, давай все-таки пенсия. Мы ведь заслужили, да?

Стив осторожно поставил Морган на пол.

— Отдадим Морган твой щит, будет ледянка.

— Я его потерял, — так же хрипло сказал Стив, едва сдерживая слезы. — Точнее, сначала сломал, а потом потерял.

— Опять? — Тони закатил глаза, а потом подмигнул Морган и похлопал здоровой рукой по кровати. Та рванула вперед, моментально забравшись к нему на колени и уткнулась носом в шею.

— Опять, — подтвердил Стив, подходя ближе и садясь на стул. Вместо правой кисти у Тони теперь была красно-золотая перчатка с репульсором. Стив обхватил её пальцами и наклонился, прижался к ней губами, едва сдержав рваный всхлип. — Я люблю тебя. Ты идиот.

— Один шанс на четырнадцать миллионов шестьсот пять, — напомнил Тони. — Стрэнджу по морде не врезал?

— Пытался, — Стив кивнул. — И я согласен на пенсию. Пусть со следующим злодеем разбирается кто-то другой… Чёрт.

— Что?

— Тебе придется сделать щит ещё раз, хочу посмотреть, как Баки и Сэм будут играть им в горячую картошку, не желая становиться Капитаном Америка.

Тони рассмеялся. Это был самый любимый звук Стива на всём белом свете.

— Сделаем. Да, Моргана?

Она хихикнула и кивнула, подняв голову.

— Хэппи сейчас придет с чизбургерами. Для тебя — два.

— Да ты что! — Тони ахнул, притянул ее к себе, целуя в лоб. — Всегда знал, что на тебя можно положиться.

Морган просияла в ответ.

— Питер и Харли подружились, — сказал Стив.

— О, — Тони поморщился, а потом уверенно кивнул. — Тогда план Б. Необитаемый остров, защитные экраны, системы ПВО сбивают всех еще на подлете. Пеппер тем временем, устав от них обоих, становится верховным императором галактики и они наконец-то ведут себя прилично.

— Знал, что у тебя есть план, — с облегчением вздохнул Стив.

Они с любовью посмотрели друг на друга, но больше сказать ничего не успели, потому что в дверь, едва не сорвав ее с петель, ворвалась радостная, шумная, беспокойная и даже немного буйная толпа.

Их семья.


End file.
